<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>474. Чувствуя эту сцену by Altra_Realta, superfluous_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673864">474. Чувствуя эту сцену</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta'>Altra_Realta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man'>superfluous_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Character of Color, Canon Jewish Character, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, OT7, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluous_man/pseuds/superfluous_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудачники решили посмотреть вместе фильм. По крайней мере, они должны были его смотреть, но поскольку Эдди и Ричи решили пообжиматься на диване, все немного отвлеклись.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>474. Чувствуя эту сцену</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948242">474. Feelin' this scene</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksbrak/pseuds/Jacksbrak">Jacksbrak</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод также опубликован на <a href="https://fanfics.me/fic159387">фанфикс.ми</a> и на <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/10459982">фикбуке</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Эта парочка никак не могла угомониться с самого начала фильма.<br/>
Эдди сполз по спинке дивана вниз, между его раздвинутых ног лежал Ричи, и они целовались и целовались так, будто их жизнь напрямую зависела от этого поцелуя.<br/>
— Им что, кто-то что-то дал? — уже спустя какое-то время после начала фильма прошептала с гримаской недовольства Бев, обращаясь к остальным. Может, афродизиак какой, только гораздо хуже.<br/>
Стэн тут же подключился, совсем потеряв терпение:<br/>
— Фу, вы двое! Может, уже перестанете?<br/>
Ричи оторвался от Эдди, отодвигаясь только для того, чтобы посмотреть Стэну в глаза. Его лицо раскраснелось, а губы были припухшими и блестящими.<br/>
— А что? Тебя так сильно это возбуждает, а, Стэн? Уже немножечко хочешь меня завалить, да? Потому что если да, то Эдс…<br/>
Тут Эдди, ко всеобщему облегчению, наконец-то смог зажать рукой рот Ричи.<br/>
— Стэн, правда, какое тебе дело, а? Ты сам всегда возникаешь, когда мы во время фильмов разговариваем, а я вообще-то только и делаю, что пытаюсь его заткнуть!<br/>
— В этом даже есть определенный смысл, — мягко заметил Майк, потянувшись к Стэну, и попытался взъерошить его кудрявые волосы. Стэн увернулся от руки и покраснел.<br/>
— Вы охуеть как отвлекаете, — сказал он уже тише.<br/>
Эдди закатил глаза.<br/>
— А разговорами мы типа отвлекаем меньше?<br/>
Ричи же только выразительно подвигал бровями, даже с закрытым ртом умудрившись сказать слишком многое.<br/>
Стэн напрягся и втянул голову в плечи. Можно ли велеть молчащему Ричи заткнуться, или тут уже он сам будет выглядеть по-идиотски? Стэн даже намеревался рискнуть и только открыл рот, как его неожиданно прервали:<br/>
— Ай, Ричи, как же мерзко! — Эдди отдернул руку от ухмыляющегося Ричи. — Мало ли где были мои руки!<br/>
Ричи, по-видимому, начал вылизывать ладонь Эдди, дабы обрести свободу и снова начать говорить. «Ну еб твою мать», — скривился Стэн.<br/>
— Э-э-э, они были на мне? — недоуменно пробормотал Ричи.<br/>
— Вот именно! — ответил Эдди, вытирая руку о полу расстёгнутой рубашки Ричи.<br/>
Беверли засмеялась, пряча лицо в руках.<br/>
— Так вот, — Ричи собрался с мыслями, а потом спросил, подбавив наглости в свой тон: — Стэн, ты все еще хочешь присоединиться или как? Если нет, то, если ты не возражаешь, я буду и дальше целовать Эдди.<br/>
Прошло несколько минут, и Эдди вдруг почувствовал, как Ричи несильно вжался в него бедрами — ему на мгновение стало нечем дышать, а член дернулся в ответ на это движение. Эдди отвернулся лицом к спинке дивана и прошептал:<br/>
— Ричи, у тебя сто…<br/>
Ричи уткнулся в его шею, хрипло выдохнул, а затем нежно прикусил кожу на плече.<br/>
— Извини, отвлекся немного, — прошептал он в ответ.<br/>
— Может, нам стоит о…<br/>
— Ну парни, ну правда. Хватит, — прервала их Беверли. Как оказалось, разговор на пониженных тонах только больше привлек внимание остальных, и некоторые даже оказались достаточно проницательны, чтобы понять, о чем там шушукались Эдди и Ричи. Ну, о том, что у Ричи стояк, который чувствуется через шорты, и что он только едва и сдерживается, чтобы не трахнуть Эдди прямо у всех на глазах.<br/>
Билл демонстративно покашлял.<br/>
— Оч-ч-чень тя-тя-тяжело смотреть ф-ф-фильм.<br/>
— Господи, — простонал Ричи, поднимаясь на руках и вставая на четвереньки. Так и нависая над Эдди, он повернулся к остальным: — У вас у всех такой сильный недотрах, что вы даже глаз от нас на две секунды оторвать не можете? Может, блядь, это как раз то, что вам нужно, а? Может, мне надо прямо тут разложить Эдди и трахнуть? Ну, пример вам показать, раз вы сами не в курсе, как надо снимать напряжение.<br/>
Ричи широко улыбнулся. Он же шутил, в конце концов. Он даже намеревался уже сесть нормально, дать, в конце концов, отдохнуть их с Эдди бедным ртам, а другим — посмотреть спокойно кино.<br/>
Все молчали. Когда в ответ на его шутку не прилетело ничего — ни подушки, ни пульт, ни даже оскорбления, — Ричи нахмурился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Эдди.<br/>
— Боже, мне кажется, они и правда хотят, чтобы я показал, — сказал он даже не сколько ему, сколько самому себе. Ричи вдруг показалось, что его засунули в комнату с звуконепроницаемыми стенами, только его на самом деле никуда не засовывали, и он был все там же, где и секунду назад.<br/>
А потом он заметил, как сильно раскраснелось лицо Эдди, и как тот смотрел куда угодно, только не на Ричи. Он избегал его взгляда, как будто стеснялся — господи, да когда он вообще чего-то стеснялся перед Ричи?<br/>
— Еб твою мать, — выдохнул Ричи, — я что…<br/>
Эдди посмотрел на него потемневшими глазами и положил ладонь на его шею. Он смотрел на него с вызовом.<br/>
— Я что, попал в сказочный мир? — Ричи оглянулся. Все сидели с ужасно красными лицами. Майк, милый Майк закусывал губу. Стэн смущенно избегал смотреть на диван, на котором они с Эдди лежали. Бев изучающе разглядывала кайму шорт-комбинезона. Билл открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на сушу рыба, а Бен, лицо которого покрылось красными пятнами, просто выжидающе смотрел на них.<br/>
— Вы же, блядь, знаете меня, я это сделаю, — предупредил Ричи.<br/>
— Тогда возьми и сделай, Рич, — прошептал Эдди куда-то в пространство между ними.<br/>
— Эдди, пиздец, — выдохнул Ричи, причем имя Эдди он почти проскулил, а затем наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его. Он резко оторвался, когда почувствовал руку Эдди, поглаживающую его сквозь шорты. Руку было почти не видно, настолько тесно они друг к другу теперь прижимались. — Сука. Перестань, я уже на полпути к тому, чтобы кончить прямо в штаны. Боже, блядь, пиздец, почему это так горячо…<br/>
Эдди снова сверлил его взглядом, беззвучно напоминая о том, что до этого смог сказать вслух. Ричи уткнулся лицом в плечо Эдди, а затем недовольно простонал:<br/>
— Все согласны, или как?<br/>
Каждый в комнате издал какой-то утвердительный звук, будь то «да», «угу» или просто неопределенный писк, каждый, включая Эдди. А затем тот обхватил ладонями лицо Ричи и тихо проговорил:<br/>
— Ты можешь… Я… Не хочу, чтобы они видели мое лицо.<br/>
— Ох, зайка, — проворковал Ричи, поворачиваясь и целуя Эдди в горящую щеку. — Я прикрою тебя, только…<br/>
Только не так уж это было и важно. Если Эдди стеснялся чего-то, Ричи обязан был хоть как-то ему помочь. Он не знал, как ему даже начать убеждать Эдди не закрываться, когда тот и так уже нашел в себе охуительную смелость в принципе заняться чем-то подобным.<br/>
— Билл, — позвал Ричи, отрывая взгляд от Эдди, — Смазку?<br/>
— Г-господи, Ричи, ты же н-не соби-би-бираешься и п-п-правда его трахнуть?<br/>
Ричи тяжело сглотнул и фыркнул:<br/>
— Нет, конечно. Это просто чтобы было приятнее, — он снова посмотрел на Эдди и уже мягче пообещал: — Чтобы было приятнее.<br/>
Эдди кивнул, он и так это понял. Он сразу вцепился в полы рубашки Ричи и притянул его к себе для очередного поцелуя, неистового, наполненного нервозностью, но горячего, как расплавленный металл. Ричи застонал ему в рот, одной рукой пробираясь к застежке брюк. Длинные пальцы начали бороться с молнией, а Билл, развернувшись, пошел за лубрикантом.<br/>
Бев кашлянула. Ричи с трудом отлип от Эдди, чтобы ее услышать — она почти не смотрела на них, смущенно потирая шею:<br/>
— Рич, твоя…<br/>
— Твоя рубашка мешает, — помог ей Майк и сразу же застенчиво уставился в пол. На мгновение Стэн поймал его взгляд, и они оба робко заулыбались, смутившись от друг друга и происходящего в целом. Ричи, смотря на них, почувствовал, как теплеет его сердце.<br/>
Когда он глянул вниз, то понял, что они имели в виду. Пола его рубашки висела, как штора, прикрывая бедра Эдди, и он был бы совсем мудаком, если бы позволил разрушить такое шоу. Он взял Эдди за руку и положил ее ему на лицо, прикрывая от остальных. Ричи, сконфуженно улыбаясь, сел на пятки и принялся стягивать с себя рубашку. Он положил ее, скомкав, рядом с головой Эдди — тот сможет прикрыться на случай, если Ричи отвлечется слишком сильно. Ему хотелось защитить Эдди, как тот и просил.<br/>
Ричи почувствовал, как загорается вся его нервная система от одной только мысли о том, чтобы снять шорты с Эдди, и погладил его бок:<br/>
— Ты точно этого хочешь? Эдс, клянусь своей жизнью, если я тебе сделаю больно, я…<br/>
— Мне… — начал Эдди, а затем протянул трясущуюся руку к руке Ричи, направляя его ладонь к своему эрегированному члену, и сжал его руку своей, заставив Ричи плотно охватить член пальцами по всей длине.<br/>
У Ричи закружилась голова, и на секунду он перестал дышать. Вдруг он услышал чей-то писк, а затем осознал, что Билл стоит уже рядом с ним, протягивая бутылочку смазки.<br/>
Билл даже снял крышку за него, беззвучно предлагая вылить ее на пальцы Ричи. Но сначала нужно было сделать кое-что еще.<br/>
Ричи приспустил шорты Эдди, обнажая темную кривую члена, выпирающего под черными боксерами с серой полоской на талии, на которой виднелись черные буквы.<br/>
Ричи облизал губы.<br/>
— Подожди, Билл, — выдохнул Ричи и отодвинул кромку трусов, обнажая головку члена Эдди.<br/>
Билл стоял так близко и так внимательно следил, что Эдди не мог не застонать. Он закрыл лицо руками, пока Билл с открытым ртом беспомощно таращился через плечо Ричи.<br/>
— Красиво, а, Билли? — спросил Ричи, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. Он нагнулся вперед и провел языком вдоль всего члена, оставляя посередине мокрую полоску. Эдди под ним начал извиваться. Ричи планировал только немного его раззадорить, но сам же опомнился, только заглотив полностью головку, оглаживая языком уретру и уткнувшись носом в живот Эдди.<br/>
Он стянул ниже мешающие трусы и поднял член Эдди ртом, медленно заглатывая на всю длину. Засасывал он так ловко, как только умел, растянув губы и прижав язык плашмя к задней стороне. Эдди задерживал дыхание, и его пальцы тогда оставляли на лице белые полосы. Член во рту Ричи становился все тверже, особенно когда Ричи втянул щеки, проходясь от основания до головки, и отпустил резинку трусов так, что она с тихим шлепком стукнула о живот.<br/>
— Господи, — пробормотал кто-то. Кто-то другой согласно хмыкнул.<br/>
— Ричи, — сказал Бен, еле дыша, стесняясь выговорить, но думая, что это слишком важно, чтобы переступить через свой стыд. — Его шорты. Они…<br/>
— Вас понял, Хэйстек, — отрапортовал Ричи и приподнялся, чтобы зацепиться пальцами за карманы Эдди, сдернул их вниз, к коленям, где они совсем скомкались.<br/>
Эдди теперь дышал так часто, что его грудь ходила ходуном. Ричи засунул ладонь под его футболку; сначала кончиками пальцев с короткими ногтями коснулся центра груди, а затем медленно провел вниз, опуская Эдди на землю своими прикосновениями. Легкое трение, кончики пальцев, едва касающиеся кожи — просто что-то, на чем можно сфокусироваться, пока другие люди смотрят, как тебя доводят до исступления.<br/>
Как только рука Ричи закончила свое путешествие под футболкой Эдди, она сразу же направилась обратно и сомкнулась вокруг его члена. Захватив его по всей длине и чуть сдвигая крайнюю плоть вверх, Ричи начал двигать рукой, слегка задевая хлопковую ткань трусов. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз, пока на головке члена Эдди не образовалась капля предэякулята. Взгляд Ричи затуманился, и он почувствовал, как влажнеет в штанах его собственный член.<br/>
— Черт, детка, — прошептал он только для Эдди, хотя все остальные тоже услышали.<br/>
Затем он стянул пониже боксеры Эдди до самых яиц и обхватил эти самые яйца  — теплые и тяжелые — одной рукой, мягко сжимая их, другой рукой направляя головку обратно в рот. Он слизнул горошинку предэякулята, а затем вновь обхватил губами головку, языком щекоча выступившую вену.<br/>
— Р-ричи, — неразборчиво пробормотал Билл, снова протягивая смазку.<br/>
Ричи с пошлым звуком вытащил член изо рта. Майк вздохнул с облегчением, будто это его собственный член хозяйничал у Ричи во рту. «Ладно, чего бы и нет», — подумал Ричи и протянул руку Биллу.<br/>
— Билл, что, тебе так не терпится? — схохмил в ответ Ричи. Но отрицать он не мог — эрекция Эдди выбила его из реальности, и он шарил губами по его телу и облизывал его кто знает сколько времени.<br/>
Никто не возражал бы против продолжения, разве что кроме старого доброго капитана Билла, — но видеть член Эдди всем мешал рот Ричи. Так не увидеть, ни как он кончает, ни как член дёргается под ладонями Ричи и прижимается к животу  в нужный момент, в общем, он кончит, а ничего толком и не поймёшь.<br/>
«Еб твою мать», — думал Ричи, потирая пальцами ладонь и пытаясь согреть смазку одной рукой — другой он опирался на диван. Только бы пятно не посадить! Черт бы всех их побрал, он их всех любил — причем сильно, и как он вообще не заметил то, как они глядели на них с Эдди, какие у них были лица, когда он все-таки их спровоцировал. Шутка, а попала не в бровь, а в глаз. Теперь он охуеть как хотел, чтобы каждый из них кончил, особенно Эдди — к слову, Ричи всегда хотел, чтобы Эдди кончил.<br/>
— Валяй, Билл. Размажь. Не стесняйся, — предложил Ричи, уже близкий к тому, чтобы разобраться со всем своим… хаосом из стояка, любви, нервов и кайфа.<br/>
Билл отошел, сделав то, о чем попросили, Ричи взял член Эдди и начал распределять смазку по всей длине, наклонился, положив ладонь на плечо Эдди и носом отпихнув его руки.<br/>
— Не смущайся, Эдс, ты красавчик. Тебя любят.<br/>
Наконец-то получив доступ к губам Эдди, Ричи поцеловал его нежно и быстро несколько раз, а затем проник в его рот целиком и на несколько минут ополоумел от жара.<br/>
Он ласкал гладкий, налитый кровью член Эдди невероятно медленно, обводя большим пальцем вену возле головки и слегка погружаясь в уретру, поглаживал мошонку бережно, почти что благоговейно.<br/>
В этот момент они смотрели прямо друг на друга: Ричи, не отрывая взгляда, бормотал, как он любит Эдди, как хочет сделать ему приятно. Конечно, после особенно хорошего потягивания члена глаза Эдди закрылись сами собой. Он закусил тыльную сторону ладони, стараясь не стонать.<br/>
— Эй-эй-эй, — сказал Ричи после того, как Эдди заглушил себя уже во второй раз. — Они хотят слышать тебя. Давай же, солнце, ты разве не хочешь посмотреть, как все тебя хотят?<br/>
То есть этим он как бы намекнул, что если Эдди наберётся достаточно смелости и решится стонать, то может и захотеть, чтобы Ричи убрал рубашку с его лица, и пусть остальные Неудачники смотрят. Пусть видят, что он творит с ними всеми.<br/>
Ричи сам поднял голову в этот момент и оглянулся. Хрипло выдохнул, замечая, как все прятали взгляды, останавливаясь в своих движениях, даже когда Ричи еще разок ловко прошелся по члену Эдди. Неустанные, некоторые из них свернулись клубочком, положили подушки перед собой. Но не было никакого сомнения в том, где до этого были их руки и чем они занимались до того, как Ричи на них взглянул.<br/>
— Боже мой, ребята, — раздраженно проговорил он, — хватит так морозиться. Если Эдди может лежать с членом наружу, так вы уж тем более.<br/>
— Ричи, — простонал Эдди, щеки которого пылали от унижения, смешанного с желанием.<br/>
— Ты тоже, Бев. А ну доставай свою штукенцию, — широко улыбаясь, сказал Ричи. Она улыбнулась в ответ и намеренно расправила плечи, расслабляясь от прикосновения своей же руки. — Так держать!<br/>
Затем Ричи вперился взглядом в Стэна, который невинно сидел с вытянутой рукой, в которой лежала бутылка лубриканта, так, как ему и приказали. Его выдавали только розовые щеки и опущенные глаза.<br/>
— Ой, Стэн, ну давай, а то Эдди из-за тебя расстроится, — подмигнул Ричи, просто чтобы удостовериться, что Стэн понимает, что Ричи на самом деле не хочет, чтобы тот делал что-то, что ему будет неприятно. Затем он снова повернулся к Эдди и улыбнулся с гордостью, заметив, что тот выглядывает из-под рубашки, чтобы посмотреть на Стэна.<br/>
Он немедленно воззрился опять на Стэна и Эдди. Эти двое умудрились общаться без слов, что-то вроде «Давай, Стэнли, действуй» — «Это странно!» — «Да, но нормально же, я хочу, чтобы ты...» Грудь Ричи вздымалась, стала теплой и…<br/>
— Тому, у кого не будет оргазма к тому моменту, когда Эдди кончит мне на руку, я либо отлижу, либо отсосу. Так что, чтобы вы три дня к моей челюсти не прикладывали лёд и смузи, помогайте друг другу, если нужно. Просто. Бля. Давайте уже.<br/>
— Р-Ричи, — сказал Билл, слегка возмущенный, и тем самым привлёк внимание Ричи к себе. — Сукин ты сын.<br/>
— Я знаю, Билл! Во многих смыслах это выглядит как стимул не кончать. Я понимаю. Я понимаю. Клянусь, я сделаю это в другой раз. Не заставляй меня только сейчас трахаться с пятерыми за сутки.<br/>
Ричи знал, что Билл имел в виду не это. Ни в коей мере, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Кто-то должен был притвориться, что все это не было самым странным дерьмом, которое они когда-либо делали вместе.<br/>
— Я сдвину рубашку, Эдс? Пусть посмотрят на твоё милое личико? А ты посмотришь на них?<br/>
Может быть, Эдди и правда сможет поймать их взглядом прямо сейчас. Может быть, его уязвимость поможет кому-то перестать чертовски прикидываться. Потому что только Ричи был в штанах, ну и еще Стэн, и никто до него не добрался, а этим, видите ли, слишком стыдно. Нечестно! Он делал это для них! Ну и для себя, конечно, но в первую очередь и для них. Почему они его теперь за это наказывали? Сейчас бы еще не видеть, насколько все возбуждены. Блядь.<br/>
Эдди кивнул, отдышавшись; рука Ричи остановилась, сжимая его член у основания, сам он сел и бросил рубашку на ковер у ног Бев.<br/>
Поцеловав уголок губ Эдди, Ричи продемонстрировал, как гордится его решением, а затем начал дрочить Эдди быстрее, чем прежде.<br/>
— Давай посмотрим... — вслух подумал он, глядя в никуда. — Что на самом деле заставит всех расслабиться? Может... О, дошло. Может, Бен пристроится. Я могу дрочить тебе, пока он тебя трахает. А, Эдс?<br/>
Эдди напрягся от этого предложения, а его бедра сами собой дернулись ближе к Ричи. Тот с трудом сглотнул. Бля, ему понравилось, как это воспринял Эдди.<br/>
— Господи, Ричи, — выдохнул Бен, поймав внимание Ричи.<br/>
Тот посмотрел на Бена и сказал:<br/>
— О да, большой мальчик. Разве ты не знал, что Эдди хочет тебя?<br/>
Он подмигнул, снова посмотрел на Эдди и поцеловал его в приоткрытый рот. Эдди тяжело сглотнул.<br/>
— Хочет, чтобы ты прижал его к кровати и порвал его сраные штаны. А затем медленно и аккуратно растянул его пальцами. Возбудил его, чтобы он охренел, как такой большой и сильный человек может быть таким нежным. А потом сунул свой толстый гребаный член прямо в дырку, растянул так сильно, чтобы он ныл, чтобы ты уже двигался. Но это еще не все: он хочет почувствовать твою руку на своей шее. Хочет, чтобы ты его немного придушил, пока трахаешь.<br/>
Эдди поднял руку и отпихнул Ричи от члена, покрытого предэякулятом.<br/>
Он практически задыхался от каждого слова.<br/>
— Рич, Рич, не надо… я сейчас…<br/>
— Видишь, Хэйстек? — спросил Ричи, поднимая взгляд и ухмыляясь — тут он увидел, как Бев сжала свою руку, просунутую под комбинезон между ног. У кого-то явно был такой же кинк, что и у Эдди. — Он так неебически хочет этого, что даже не может выдержать и секунды, когда я об этом говорю. Да, солнце? — спросил в итоге Ричи у Эдди. Грудь того ходила ходуном, и сам он весь сморщился. — Конечно, он хочет тебя. Бен просто был первым, кто пришел в голову, когда мы обсуждали между-Неудачниковую еблю. Эй, Эдс, помнишь? У меня был Стэн.<br/>
Стэн резко сел, чуть не выронив смазку на пол.<br/>
— Черт. Да, Стэн, — начал Ричи, чувствуя, как его член болит, упираясь сквозь трусы в молнию штанов. Дав Эдди немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, он вновь начал ласкать головку его члена. — Ты должен знать, что ты делаешь со мной, когда так глядишь на меня. Типа, иногда, когда у меня недотрах, я тебя довожу, чтобы только увидеть, как ты на меня пялишься. Увидеть, до чего я могу тебя довести. Смогу ли спровоцировать так, что ты реально мне что-то сделаешь.<br/>
— Ричи, — низко протянул Стэн.<br/>
Взглянул резко, почти с вызовом. А затем его взгляд смягчился, стал чуть ли не грустным. Рука Ричи замешкалась около члена Эдди. Упс.<br/>
— Ты думаешь, я бы тебя избил? — спросил Стэн тихо, звуча как потерянный маленький мальчик, блуждающий по незнакомому миру.<br/>
— Ох, черт… Подожди секундочку. Стэн. Эдди, — Ричи взглянул на Эдди, хрена с два бы тот чем-то помог. Эдди надул щеки и пытался себя утихомирить. Похоже, он настолько себя накрутил от тех вещей, которые Ричи говорил про Стэна, от которых Эдди краснел и начинал заикаться, прямо как Билл.<br/>
Выдохнув, Эдди повернул голову, вглядываясь в Стэна и тут же дергаясь от того, что рука Ричи вновь начала заниматься своим грязным делом.<br/>
«Ну и странный же ты», — подумал он про Ричи, который выбрал именно этот момент. Но затем, когда тот начал объяснять за него, понял, почему Ричи вновь принялся ему дрочить. Его яйца поджались, а член вновь пустил предъэякулят.<br/>
— Он… Он знает, что ты не сделаешь ему больно. Просто. Он хочет, чтобы ты… Ты…<br/>
— Продолжай, Эдс, — подсказал Ричи, беззлобно ухмыляясь.<br/>
— Ну, он хочет, чтобы ты сделал с ним всякое, типа связал его. Харкнул ему в рот, пока отдрачиваешь ему. Использовал и-игрушки и з-зажимы для сосков и проч-пр-блядь! — Эдди определенно простонал последнее слово, совсем разъебанный от того, как Ричи впился ему в шею, прикусывая зубами нежную кожу, а затем снова ее всасывая, в это же время круговыми движениями обводя головку члена кончиком пальца, вновь раздразнивая. Эдди закрыл глаза, и, как только мог — при мешающей голове Ричи — отвернулся от Стэна.<br/>
После того, как Ричи убедился в том, что у Эдди теперь будет синяк на шее на месте засоса, он взглянул вверх, на Стэна. Его глаза потемнели. Стэн наконец-то расстегнул пуговицу на своих штанах цвета хаки и потянулся рукой в свои белые трусы в синий горошек, чтобы потрогать себя. Бедра Ричи невольно дернулись вперед.<br/>
— Блядь, Стэнни, — напряженно сказал он, даже не ожидая, что это будет так горячо, хотя куда уже было возбуждаться сильнее. — Ты кончишь для меня, ладно? Умоляю тебя.<br/>
Стэн, Эдди и Майк простонали, заслышав это.<br/>
— Майк-и, — выдохнул Ричи, взглянув на того, сидящего на стуле, на ножки которого опирался Стэн. — Майк, даже не давай мне начать восхвалять твое тело. А после этого, конечно — как мы хотели, Эдс? Ты трахаешь его, пока я скачу на его члене?<br/>
Эдди низко простонал, когда Ричи вновь начал играть с его яйцами. Ричи отодвинулся так, чтобы вновь пробраться свободной рукой под футболку Эдди и большим пальцем задеть один сосок. Он вжался спиной в диван, чувствуя, как его собственные соски твердеют.<br/>
— Эдди, блядь, я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Ричи, забывая обо всем на секунду.<br/>
Больше всего он сейчас хотел вылизать Эдди прямо здесь, трахнуть его дырочку своим языком. Неумолимо довести Эдди до грани.<br/>
— Если вы хотите, Бен и Стэн, можете сообразить что-то на двоих, — сказал Ричи, возвращаясь из своих мыслей обратно в реальный мир. — Это ведь ничего, Бев? Отпустишь Бена на денек? Дашь ему вытрахать все дерьмо из Майка, пока тот ставит засосы по всем плечам Стэна, пока Стэн берет у него в рот? И сама расслабься. Можешь начать шестьдесят девятую с Биллом прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Готов поспорить, что Билл тебя доведет языком до седьмых небес. Может, для слов его язык не так уж и подходит, но боже, он стопроцентно может…<br/>
— Рич, — воскликнул Эдди тоненьким натянутым голоском и схватил его за запястье. Черт, он совсем не обратил внимание, занятый представлением того, как выглядели бы его друзья, если бы они прислушались к его охуенно восхитительным предложениям. — Я сейчас кончу.<br/>
Ричи тут же отдернул руку, и по инерции рука Эдди отлетела тоже, приземлившись где-то на его груди. Ричи последовал за ней своей рукой и начал играть с другим соском Эдди, пока тот не начал задыхаться. Эдди откинулся головой назад, обнажая адамово яблоко, прикрыв глаза, концентрируясь на том, чтобы не кончить.<br/>
— Детка, зайка, — промурлыкал Ричи, наклоняясь ближе, прямо к уху Эдди, прежде чем впиться в него зубами. — Так сильно люблю тебя, солнце, дам тебе кончить совсем скоро, обещаю.<br/>
Эдди заставил себя расслабиться, открыв глаза. Он встретился с Ричи взглядом и томно притянул его к себе для поцелуя, который быстро превратился из сладкого в очень горячий. Другой рукой он нащупал член Ричи через шорты. Ричи дернулся навстречу легким касаниям и резко вздохнул, уткнувшись лицом в шею Эдди.<br/>
— Не могу, детка, не могу. Потом.<br/>
— Ты тоже можешь кончить, Рич, — серьезно сказал Эдди. Еще немного, и он бы начал его упрашивать. Или просто приказал.<br/>
— Хочу кончить потом с тобой, — нежно сказал Ричи, оставляя мимолетные поцелуи на щеке Эдди, продвигаясь ниже, к шее. — Только с тобой.<br/>
Эдди мурлыкнул, и все его тело завибрировало от любви, накатывающей волнами.<br/>
— К тому времени у тебя уже снова встанет, — тихо и довольно сказал он.<br/>
— Солнце, — сказал Ричи, и Эдди провел рукой вдоль его щеки, притягивая к себе для мягкого поцелуя. Пытаясь все-таки его переубедить. Ричи не хотел потратиться сейчас, хотел собрать все это накопившееся желание и вылить его на Эдди, когда они вернутся домой. Хотел показать ему, что он был лучшим, тем самым. Он любил их всех, это правда. Так сильно, что эту любовь нельзя было счесть. Но Эдди… Черт. Его любовь к Эдди была бескрайним морем по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал к каждому в этой комнате.<br/>
— Ладно. Ты не должен, — сказал Эдди, застенчиво и нежно, одновременно с этим убирая свою руку.<br/>
У Ричи чуть все внутри не перевернулось от отсутствия руки Эдди.<br/>
— Ебаный в рот, — сказал Ричи, прижимаясь лицом к шее Эдди. Его бедра зависли в воздухе, в миллисекундах от того, чтобы дернуться и последовать за рукой Эдди. Он спросил из-за плеча Эдди:<br/>
— Ну что, они там приступили к делу, или мне придется отсасывать у каждого в этой комнате?<br/>
Его рука продолжила играть с грудью Эдди, теперь быстрее и сильнее.<br/>
Ущипнув Эдди за сосок и вернув его этим в строй, Ричи прошелся рукой ниже и прижал ее к пупку Эдди. Тот определенно отозвался на это движение: его бедра дернулись, пока Ричи пальцем проводил круги по коже.<br/>
— Пошел ты, — выдохнул Эдди.<br/>
Ричи засмеялся, провел большим пальцем вдоль выступающей по члеу вене, а потом сжал головку большим и указательным пальцами, буквально выдавливая предэякулят. Затем он тем же кольцом из пальцев прошелся по всей длине быстрым движением.<br/>
— Ну же, Эдди, что там? Они там чем-то занимаются или нет? — он уткнулся лбом в плечо Эдди, чтобы поглядеть на его прекрасный раскрасневшийся член. В этот момент он сильно захотел, чтобы Эдди кончил прямо сейчас. Может быть, сперма долетит до подбородка. Или даже лучше, если Ричи сможет поймать ее ртом. Но тут он подумал, что она не сможет так далеко долететь. Наверняка в итоге просто запачкает футболку. Поэтому он прекратил играть с его животом, задрал футболку вверх, до самых сосков, и принялся посасывать ближайший.<br/>
Эдди всхлипнул, но умудрился сказать:<br/>
— Нет, у них… Все окей. Они, конечно, не прямо трахаются, но…<br/>
Ричи поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть. Чтобы увидеть самому, дать картинке въесться в мозг. Бев сидела на коленях Билла с его членом в руке, а его рука была где-то в дебрях ее комбинезона, и они целовались. Даже уже не смотрели на Эдди.<br/>
«Как грубо, — подумал Ричи, — по отношению к Эдди».<br/>
Но он улыбнулся, несмотря на это. Все-таки с самого начала в этом была вина Эдди. Нет ничего постыдного в том, что они немного отвлеклись. Кроме того, может быть, сейчас у Ричи получилось бы захапать оргазм Эдди лично себе.<br/>
Бен сполз с подушки, прижимаясь боком к спине Бев. Майк сидел рядом с ним, и Стэн… Блядь. Стэнли сидел верхом на ноге Майка, вовсю к нему прижимаясь. Майк держал в кулаке член Бена, и они небрежно целовались. Стэн прижимал двумя руками свой член к члену Майка и терся о него, целуя его бицепс — боже, храни майки без рукавов… Срань господня, один только этот вид почти заставил глаза Ричи закатиться обратно в череп. Вот и кто им разрешил быть такими горячими!<br/>
— Господи Иисусе… — прошептал он. А затем взглянул на Эдди: тот широко раскрыл глаза, наслаждаясь шоу.<br/>
— Ты можешь поверить в эту хуйню? — спросил Ричи.<br/>
Эдди коротко улыбнулся. А затем он широко раскрыл рот, потому что Ричи сначала нежно прикусил его за подбородок, потом вернулся обратно к соску, посасывая его, рукой во всю силу проходясь по члену, пока Эдди не начал кончать, ритмично постанывая в тон дорожкам спермы, одну за одной приземляющихся на его живот.<br/>
— Ух, бля, ты слишком горяч, — проговорил Ричи, утыкаясь ртом в кожу Эдди, вытягивая движениями руки оставшуюся сперму, а затем бережно убирая руку от слишком чувствительного сейчас члена, не желая сделать больно.<br/>
Ну что же, остальные Неудачники не кончили к тому времени, как это сделал Эдди, но все были на пути к этому — слишком занятые, чтобы заметить, что то, что началось как шоу для них, уже вообще-то закончилось. За исключением того, как Ричи сходил за полотенцем, которое он спер в каком-то шкафу, намочил теплой водой и вытер начисто разомлевшего Эдди перед тем, как одеть его снова.<br/>
И после всего этого Ричи, тоже уставший, лег сверху на Эдди. Через какое-то время Эдди нашел в себе силы, чтобы повернуться на бок, прижать Ричи ближе к себе, поцеловать его в нос и сказать:<br/>
— Я люблю тебя, — а затем уснуть, лениво целуясь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>